


00.01 - stay on the grounds

by bratainamerica



Series: household rules [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Robert Chase, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kid Robert Chase, Non-Graphic Violence, Robert Chase Centric, Robert Chase Whump, Rowan Chase's A+ Parenting, and by kinda i mean he just walks off and gets lost, chase is a toddler in this it's like from his past, chase kinda runs away, its a mini series with mini works, there is heavily implied child abuse please beware while reading this, tw: child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratainamerica/pseuds/bratainamerica
Summary: He made the first rule for himself.Stay on the grounds.**THIS IS THE FIRST WORK IN AN ONGOING SERIES**
Series: household rules [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913530
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	00.01 - stay on the grounds

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!! as the works in my other series came to be longer there gonna be long periods in between for me to publish them, so i wanted to start a mini-series surrounded by chase and his tragic as Fuck childhood. since it's canon in the show that chase came from a toxic family, i'm going to put in some blanket trigger warnings now, and once they come up i will put more specific trigger warnings in later. this is an all angst no comfort situation, however, i am going to say that if you check-out my other house/chase series (no matter how hard i try (this is only ever going to end in my demise)) there is more hurt/comfort and fluff pieces. thank you all so much for dealing with this ramble. i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> xoxo, ollie
> 
> TW: child abuse, alcoholism

Robert looked around the living room. Mummy was asleep on the couch, Daddy wasn’t home and his nanny was not in the room. He was a big boy, he could manage himself. 

So, he hopped off the couch as quickly as gracefully as his little legs could take him and toddled through the house. His legs waddled with every step and every once in a while the three-year-old would fall to the floor. 

He was able to sneak past the maid, and his nanny was still MIA, and he climbed down the stairs the way any toddler would. And then, the door was in sight. 

The door took a lot of strength and a fair amount of grunting until he jimmied it open and he was able to slip out. The Australian air was warm, and he scrunched his nose up at the sky with a giggle. 

Maybe he could see the dolphins! He waddled as fast as he could to the ocean, where he could see birds flying and parents with their kids. He was alone though, Nanny Joan normally took him, but Nanny Joan wasn’t there today and mean Nanny Amelia was there. 

Robert watched the ocean, frowning at the lack of dolphins before continuing to walk the beach until the sky started to go dark and he heard running towards him. “Robert!  _ Robert _ !” He turned around at the sound of his name being called. 

Why was Nanny Amelia there with Daddy? He wasn’t far from home, the manor would be right there. He looked around, no manor, no porch, no lights, just Nanny Amelia and Daddy running towards him. 

That was when he began to cry, fat, wet, tears, coming out in screams and hiccups and Nanny Amelia was picking him up and putting him on her hip, scolding him with a light smack to the head. “You can not do that! You know you scared your parents half to death!” 

They were home, and Nanny Amelia left for the night. Mummy was still asleep on the couch, more bottles next to her. Daddy took him into the study. The bruises he received that night covered his arms and one on his cheek. 

He made the first rule for himself.

_ Stay on the grounds.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! have a wonderful day lovelies!! comments and kudos are appreciated
> 
> xoxo, ollie


End file.
